


Dark Reprise

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts to remember, but it hurts even more to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Reprise

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, bittersweet symphony_

It was a song he hated to think about, but couldn't bear to let go of. How could he, when it was one of the few things he had left connecting them to her?

Some days it was hard to accept that she was gone. Father smiled and danced as though nothing had changed, but the pain was evident in his eyes. Soleil often caught herself crying and pretended there was just dirt in her eye.

Corrin and Niles had left with their girls months ago, but they sent letters. Sometimes they'd come for visits, but Shigure could tell Corrin blamed himself for the loss of Mother. _But how could it be your fault when she's the one who begged you not to say anything? Your kind heart demanded you keep her secret._

Shigure could never blame anyone for Mother's disappearance, even when Corrin finally admitted he knew where she'd gone and why. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ But Mother had been about to tell him the secret, too, right? He should have pressed further.

Now all he had left was the pendant she'd sworn she'd throw away, and a moment later it fell into the lake with a splash, Shigure choking back tears as he fell to his knees by the water.

_I promised I wouldn't cry, Father and Soleil, they need me to be strong._

He heard the melody in his head, in his heart, and he couldn't help singing along.

_I can't let go of it no matter how much it hurts. If singing it keeps your memory alive, Mother..._

He sang, soft and low, wrapping himself in memories of Mother. Bittersweet warmth filled his heart, and he welcomed it.


End file.
